1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of purchase item check-out devices and systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a customer check-out apparatus including an item check-out vessel for receiving a purchase item having an item information display means and for processing the item for purchase. The information display means stores the item price in machine readable form for check-out. The display means preferably also triggers a store exit alarm if passed through a conventional store exit sensor without first being processed for purchase in the check-out vessel. The check-out vessel includes an item receiving door which is opened to admit the given purchase item and is closed to begin a check-out procedure. The vessel includes an information display scanning device for reading the price and any other item data stored in the given information display means after the item receiving door is closed. A microprocessor processes and stores the scanned data for each item in each transaction. Then the display scanning device preferably deactivates, deletes or replaces data stored in the display means, or removes the display means altogether, so that the purchase item may be taken through the store exit alarm without activating the exit alarm. The apparatus preferably includes a check-out table containing automatic purchase item bagging means, a customer self-checkout system such as with a credit card, and means for switching the apparatus from an automatic customer self-checkout mode to a store employee controlled checkout mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have recently been several check-out purchase item processing devices which are intended to provide security during item check-out. These devices have generally not been equipped to automatically bag or bar code scan purchase items, and not equipped to reliably and conveniently secure the purchase items against theft or price tag switching. These devices have also generally been unduly bulky and expensive to manufacture and maintain.
Such prior devices include Humble, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,053, issued on Oct. 16, 1990, which teaches an apparatus for self-checkout of produce items. Humble processes both UPC identified articles and non-coded articles such as produce. Humble is bulky and expensive.
Wolf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,747, issued on Sep. 8, 1987, discloses an article security system. A customer selects purchase items and places them at one end of a check-out aisle. The customer proceeds along a path separated from the item path to prevent customer contact with the items during check-out. The customer path is equipped with an electronic surveillance system which sounds an alarm if the customer passes through it with a tagged item. A problem with Wolf is that the various aisles and customer barricades necessarily occupy considerable floor space which might more profitably be used to display merchandise. Another problem is that a system as elaborate as Wolf would be costly as well.
Rimondi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,356, issued on Mar. 20, 1990, reveals a self-service check-out counter. The Rimondi, et al. counter incorporates an integral apparatus for on-demand manufacturing of custom-sized bags conforming to the volume of articles received in the bags. A counter having a data entry keyboard is provided at which the customer individually scans purchase items, and then the customer places the items into a bag-forming apparatus. A bag is formed corresponding to the size and weight parameters of the various purchase items, this data being entered by the customer on the keyboard. Devices are also provided for preventing pilferage, fraud and inadvertent errors. A problem with Rimondi, et al. is that the counter apparatus is once again bulky and expensive. Another problem is that the customer must manually preform each primary function, such as scanning, bagging and data entry, making for customer inconvenience and slow check-out lines.
Toner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,906, issued on Apr. 3, 1990, teaches an automatic bag system for a supermarket check-out counter. Sheet plastic is fed into an open top of a purchase item loading compartment located next to a conventional item scanner in a check-out counter. Purchase items are loaded into the compartment above the plastic sheeting and the sheeting is urged inwardly within the loading compartment to assume the shape of the contained items. Then edges of the sheeting are heated to bond together into a sealed purchase item bag. Problems with Toner are that the bagging system does nothing to prevent customer tampering of items during checking, and self-checkout is apparently not provided.
Hultaker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,928, issued on May 29, 1990, discloses a magnetized ink, paint or dye used on purchase items to prevent theft. The ink to be applied on the purchase items is mixed with magnetized particles which sound an alarm if carried through a store exit sensor. The particles are demagnetized upon item checking and customer payment. A problem with Hultaker is that the magnetic ink does not prevent the customer from switching item price tags during or prior to check-out. Another problem with Hultaker is that customer self-checkout is apparently not possible, since an employee must verify that payment is made before demagnetizing the ink.
Johnsen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,684, issued on Sep. 29, 1992, reveals an electronic inventory label and security apparatus. Johnsen is provides item data storage tags which are secured to purchase items with connecting members. The tags have item data including price, accounting and inventory control data stored on them in machine readable form, and include item security means. Unauthorized removal of a tag sounds an alarm. A problem with Johnsen is that a customer might conceivably shuffle purchase items during check-out so that the tag for a less expensive item is read while an expensive item is released for removal.
Bengtsson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,045, issued on Dec. 8, 1992, teaches a price tag deactivator, where the tags include bar codes and alarm activating magnetic strips. Bengtsson includes several rows of permanent magnets disposed in a plane substantially parallel with the plane in which the tag bar code on a purchase item is located. The magnetic poles bring about tag deactivation. A problem with Bengtsson is that no workable provision is made to prevent purchase item switching or tag tampering before or during check-out.
Pavlidis, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,786, issued on Apr. 19, 1994, reveals a high density two-dimensional bar code symbol. A nonvolatile electro-optical read-only memory includes a substrate on which is printed a complex symbol with a high density two-dimensional configuration. Component symbols or codewords are provided in alternating rows. A problem with Pavlidis, et al., is that, while it provides a data storage function, it lacks any significant purchase item security function.
Wieschemann, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,107, issued on May 31, 1994, discloses a device for checking out purchase items. Wieschemann, et al., includes a check-out apparatus which checks items automatically or manually as the items are presented to the apparatus. Problems with Wieschemann, et al., are that self-checkout is not provided, and item security against tampering during check-out is minimal.
Wolfe, Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,970, issued on Aug. 23, 1994 teaches an purchase item check-out system with security parameter override capacity. The Wolfe, Jr., et al. apparatus is intended to automatically check out purchase items bearing an identification code. The apparatus includes a code reader generating output signals indicative of the article identification codes, a sensor generating output signal indicative of measurable item characteristics, a memory for storage for each of the articles, an article rejector and various other item processing elements. Problems with Wolfe, Jr., et al., are that it is complex, expensive and cumbersome.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a check-out station apparatus which automatically checks out purchase items inserted into it by a customer and which prevents the customer from switching items which have been purchased with items which have not been purchased.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can process for check-out items fitted with special alarm or dye-loaded item data tags, which reads and optionally disarms and removes such tags.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is suitable for both store employee operated check-out and for customer self-checkout and which is easy for an average customer to understand and use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which includes a check-out table containing automatic purchase item bagging means, a customer self-checkout system such as with a credit card, and means for switching the apparatus from an automatic customer self-checkout mode to a store employee controlled checkout mode.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is relatively simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.